Day in the Life of Me
by Falling Into my Shadow
Summary: Life of my O.C Breanna, and the ups and downs of her crazy life  Don't judge a book by its cover.
1. Chapter 1

Day In The Life of Me

All characters belong to Sega except for Breanna and Tessie

Breanna's P.O.V

I was normal girl, at a normal school, with normal friends and a normal family. Until that one day. Why that day and why me exactly? I don't know, but I remember it very clearly.

_Flash back_

_Our house was on fire, flames engulfing everything. My mother, father, sister Tessie, and I were running as fast as we could. My father made it out before anyone. My mom fell. "Mom you got to get up, the buildings going to collapse!" I screamed her name over and over again. "I'm sorry baby, I'm not going to make it. It's my turn to leave this world, take Tess and take good care of her and your father." Tessie was crying. "But mom." Tears were slowly sliding off my cheek. "No buts, remember, I'll always love you." I had no choice. If me and Tess were going to make it, I had to leave her. I blew her a kiss and ran towards the door. I watched the house burn down. I saw the fire men take my mom's burnt body out of the building. I watched them take her to the ambulance. I watched her get driven away, and lastly, I watched my father run away from us. As we walked away, I saw a ghostly image of my mom with pain in her eyes._

_End of Flashback_

I was fourteen then, Tessie was one. I'm now sixteen, which makes Tess three. The police at the scene where my mom died, helped me buy a house and pays for the bills, food, and other stuff. I told them they didn't have to, but they insisted. This meant, a new school. I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, and how was going to look after Tess when I was at school. I was the only motherly figure she's ever known. "We'll figure out something, right Bre?" She asked me. I picked her up. "Of course we will, we always do. "Are you going to get a boyfriend?" I couldn't help, but giggle when she asked that. I've never had a boyfriend. No one's ever loved me just because I love science. It wasn't like I was a total nerd. I hate math, history, geography, and every other subject except for gym, science, and music.

It was the first day at my new school. I could see all the jocks with all their girlfriends, who were obviously cheerleaders. Except for one, one lonely black and red hedgehog. Silent while the rest of the jocks talked about their next game. He looked at me and I gave him a shy little smile. He just kept frowning. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "HEY!" I heard someone yell. I didn't turn around. I just lowered my head and kept walking. Someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around. It was a green hedgehog. "Did you not hear me yell hey?" His tone was cold. "Nope." I heard a couple people muffle their laughter. The hedgehog glared at all of them. "Are you deaf?" He asked. His tone didn't change. "What was that?" I smirked at him. His anger was rising. I could see the expression on his face, the clenching of his fists. I've seen it way too many times with my father. "I said, are you deaf!" The whole school yard was laughing. "I'm sorry I still can't hear you, let me turn up my hearing aid." I pretended to turn up an invisible hearing aid. The hedgehog's grip on my wrist tightened. Out of reflex, I kicked his legs, his grip loosened and I went behind him kicking the back of his knees. He fell to the ground. "You shouldn't grab innocent little girls like that." I gave him an innocent little smile and walked off.

A purple cat walked up to me. "Do you know who that is?" She asked me. "No, and I don't care, he just got owned by a girl." I laughed to myself. "That's Scourge the Hedgehog, second toughest guy in the school, and the biggest bad boy in the school. "I'm in trouble now aren't I." I suddenly felt scared. I knew I was going to die. "Yeah, hey, what class do you have first?" She was very willing to change the subject. I looked at my schedule. "Ugh, math." I was disgusted. "Same, by the way, I'm Blaze." She stuck out her hand. "Breanna." I shuck her hand.

In math, the teacher aloud Blaze to give me a tour of the school. "I have to go get something from the science room, I'll be right back." She walked off. I stood in the hallway, waiting, and waiting, and more waiting. I felt something pin me against the wall. I looked up to see Scourges ice blue eyes. "What do you think your doing, making a fool of me in front of the whole school!" He covered my mouth with his hand, so I wouldn't scream. "You wouldn't hit a girl." He could just make out what I was saying. "Watch me." He raised a fist. "Leave her alone Scourge." I expected Blaze to be back and was defending me, but the voice was too deep. Scourge lowered his hand and looked. I looked too. It was the black and red hedgehog. Why would he be protecting me though? "Mind your own business, Shadow." His name was Shadow. Well I guess the name suits him. I could see more details on him now. He had ruby red eyes, and a muscular build. He was also so cute! What am I saying? I can't be in love with him. I just met him for crying out loud! "Who said she isn't my business." Scourge smirked. "You can't be dating her, she just got here. I was loosing consciousness. My eyes were starting to close. I could feel myself drop, but someone caught me. Was it Scourge? If it was, what is he going to do with me? Or is it Shadow? If so, Where's he taking me.

I felt someone shaking me. "Bre you got to wake up, someone's here to see you. It was Tessie's voice. "Good morning Tess, I had the worst dream." I smiled watching her trying to pull me off the bed. When I mentioned the dream she stopped. "What was it." A green hedgehog was trying to hurt me, then a black and red one saved me, I think." Tess frowned. "That wasn't a dream, the black and red hedgehog brought you home, he said his name was Shadow. He said he was going to come back in two hours and he's waiting at the door. My eyes shot open. Tessie understood my reaction and left the room so I could change. I really didn't feel like changing, so I just slipped on a hoodie. I walked into the living room. There he was, on my couch, watching shows from my TV. He saw me standing there. He smiled. Oh, what a cute smile that was. WHAT AM I SAYING! I shook my head and smiled back shyly. He patted the seat next to him. I reluctantly walked over to sit.

After a couple minutes of silence, Tessie came over. She looked at me then Shadow and gave an evil smile. She looked back at Shadow then raised her arms, expecting to be lifted up. He smiled and picked her up. She sat in his lap. Then, she looked at me and stretched out her arms, wanting a hug. I shook my head. She frowned and tears started rolling down her face. "Ugh, fine." I pulled Tess out of Shadow's lap and hugged her. She frowned again. "That didn't go as planned, did it?" I whispered in her ear. She shook her head. I wrapped her up in my arms. She squirmed. I let her go and she crawled back into Shadow's lap. He gave a small chuckle. "Shadow?" Tess looked at Shadow and gave him her puppy dog face. "Yes, Tessie?" He looked down at her. "Why are you here?" She asked. "I'm making sure your sister is ok." He responded. I felt my face get warmer. "Why? You just met her." Shadow's muscles stiffened. "It's a secret, you can't tell anyone, promise?" Shadow smirked. "I PROMISE!" Tessie screamed it at the top of her lungs. Shadow murmured something into Tessie's ear. She giggled and looked at me.

It was getting dark, Tessie fell asleep in Shadow's lap. "I better go." He said. He placed Tess down and looked at me. "How was your first day?" Shadow asked me. "Just peachy." I was being sarcastic. He stepped closer to me."What was your favourite part?" He asked. "I don't know." I mumbled. Shadow laughed. "You want to know my secret?" My eyes widened. "Of course!" Like every other teenage girl, I loved gossip, unless it was about me. "Meet me at the park tomorrow at eight." He winked at me before walking out.

**What a cute chapter. Shadow shows his soft side to a three year old and a girl he just met. I see sparks! Well, of course I would I'm the author, I know what's going to happen next. I'm not sure how the rest of this is going to turn out, but I'll try my best to make it one of my best! Chapter 2 coming soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Day in the Life of Me: Chapter 2

All characters belong to Sega except Tessie, Breanna, and Mr. Billy Goat

"Breanna, Breanna, BREANNA!" I heard someone call my name "huh?" Blaze was running, trying to keep up with me. "You seem like you have something, or someone on your mind." She winked at me. "Its no o- I mean nothing." I covered my face in my hair to hide the fact I was blushing. "Who is it? Give me the details." Blaze just wouldn't give up. I sighed. "Fine, it's Shadow and he asked me to go to the park with him at eight." She squealed. "OH MY GOD IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU, wait, who's going to look after little Tess?" Blaze's happiness went to being confused. "I hired a babysitter already, he should be there while I'm here at school right now." I replied. "You have to tell me about your date though." Blaze smirked. "Ugh, fine."

I headed to the music room. Most of the boys were playing the bass. Shadow was one of them. He saw me walk in and smiled. I smiled back. "I never knew you played the bass." I looked curiously at the instrument. The only instrument I've ever played was the flute. He saw me looking at the guitar. :You want to try." I shook my head. "I'll stick with this." I showed him the flute case. What's that?" He just stared at the case, obviously not being that good with instruments in an orchestra. "It's a flute." I opened the case and put it together. I blew into it, creating the note, b flat. "that sounds really quiet." I sighed. Shadow just stared at the silver object. "It's supposed to, it's a very peaceful and calm instrument.

"Ms. Breanna, please take a seat with the other flute players, instead of flirting with Shadow. Shadow smirked. "I wasn't flirting." I mumbled. I took a seat beside a cream coloured rabbit, apparently called Cream. "Sure you weren't." Shadow said. I made a low growling noise. "Well, since your so eager, why don't you play us something." The teacher, Mr. Billy Goat said. My anger was rising." "Fine!" I grabbed my flute and started playing 'Ode to Joy' by Beethoven. The class fell silent and the teacher was speechless. I stood up to take a bow.

The bell rang and I put my instrument away. I looked up to see Shadow looking down at me. "What?" I asked. "That was a good performance. Put old Billy Goat in his place." I smiled. "Thanks." I started to walk away. "Remember, eight o clock tonight!" Shadow yelled as I reached the door. I spun on my heel. "Yeah, yeah.

"Hi Tessie, I'm home. How was the babysitter? No response. I checked her bedroom, not there. Then, I checked the kitchen, still not there. The last room I checked was the bathroom, There she was, with cuts and bruises all over her. She was crying. "Tessie, what happened. I was panicking. "The babysitter kept hitting me." I hugged her I'm going to call the police, ok?" I looked into Tessie's pain filled eyes, "Ok." I carried her into the living room. I grabbed the phone and dialled '911'. "Hello, state your emergency." I heard the little female voice coming from the phone. "My little sister was just attacked by the babysitter I hired. She's really injured " I said. "Ok, we'll be right there." Tess was starting to close her eyes. "No Tess, you got to stay with me, keep those beautiful brown eyes open." She smiled weakly. "Ok, Breanna."

When the police and ambulance showed up, they took Tessie. "You better stay here, we don't want you to flip out if the doctor tries to hook her up to an I.V needle or something." One of the police men told me." I nodded. It was true, I'd probably freak the moment someone touched Tessie. As the ambulance drove away, tears were flowing down my face. The moment I noticed was when one landed in my mouth. It tasted salty, not at all like bottled water. "We'll be asking you questions tomorrow, we have finger prints, and other evidence we need to find the criminal. We will try our best to put him to justice." The same police officer said, trying to help calm me down. "Thanks." The police officer patted me on the back and walked back to his car, along with all the other cops.

I checked the clock. It was seven thirty, I had half an hour till Shadow would be coming to pick me up. I didn't care though, I just cared about Tessie coming home safely. She was the last relative I knew. I sat on the couch, crying. Half an hour passed before I knew it and I looked like crap. My hair was a mess, and my clothes had stains from my tears on them. I heard a knock on the door. "It's open." I was still crying when Shadow walked. "Whoa, what's wrong?" He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I wasn't even aware of it. I was only aware of the comforting and safe feeling I had in his arms, my tears, and the fact that Tessie might not be coming home. "T-Tessie got beat up b-by the babysitter I-I hired." I was stuttering. "We can stay here if you want, instead of the park. I just nodded my head. "What was your secret?" I asked him. My voice was quiet. "Oh, nothing important just that, I don't know, I might be falling in love with you." I just looked blankly at him. "You- your kidding." I couldn't believe him, it seemed like a dream. "I'm serious Breanna." His emotion was serious, along with his facial expression, maybe he was acting. "Prove it." I couldn't look at him. "O.K" He pulled me closer, his face so close to mine. I could feel his breathe. My heart fluttered a million times a minute. I closed my eyes, and he kissed me. It was a very passionate kiss and I melted. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back, he put his arms around my waist.

After a couple minutes he pulled away. "That enough proof for you." Shadow smirked. All I could do was nod. I was so flustered and my face was as red as a tomato. "Good, that leads to my next question." I tilted my head. I didn't understand what was going on. He took a deep breathe. "Breanna, will you be my girlfriend." He looked really nervous. Probably afraid of rejection. I nodded again. Shadow smiled and picked me up. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "To go see Tessie."

At the hospital, Tess was laying there, motionless. According to one of the machines, she still had a small heartbeat left. Just the thought of it stopping made my tears come back. There I was crying again. Haven't I had enough tears for the rest of my life? Shadow put his arm around me and wiped my tears. I tried to smile, but failed. _'beep, beep, beep, beep!'_ Tessie's heart stopped. The machine was making the beeping noises, confirming it. My tears started coming more rapidly. Doctors and nurses started coming in, trying to give her CPR. It was too late, she was gone. I cried on Shadow's shoulder while he tried to comfort me.

We walked out of the hospital, well I was dragged. I wouldn't leave Tess' body so Shadow had to drag me. I saw a ghostly figure that looked similar to her in the hallway. She smiled. "Tess?" Shadow stopped walking. "She's gone Breanna, you got to understand it and move on." I just kept staring at the figure. She nodded her head. "She's right there though." I pointed at the spot in the hallway I saw her standing. "I don't see her, your hallucinating." He continued dragging me. The ghost Tessie waved bye to me.

When I got home I wouldn't eat, talk, drink, or sleep. I just stood there. Shadow had to carry me. My body went limp as fatigue started to wash over me. He placed me on my bed softly and kissed my forehead. "I'll be downstairs, I'm not leaving you alone in this condition. Call me if you want anything." I nodded lightly. I instantly entered the land of dreams.

**So, that's Chapter 2. Pretty sad huh? Tessie died, but her ghost doesn't look like it passed on. On the upside, Shadow and Breanna are dating! Yeah, that's defiantly good news. Well stay tuned for Chapter 3! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Day in the Life of Me: Chapter 3

All Characters belong to Sega except for Breanna, Tessie, and Ben

It's been three days since Tessie died. I haven't gone outside. I stay in my house all day watching a blank TV screen in my pyjamas. I heard a knock on the door. "It's open." I didn't really care who it was. Shadow walked in. "Breanna, where have you been, your never at school, and your never outside." Shadow looked worried. He knew how badly Tess' death screwed up my brain. "I've been here. I don't deserve anything, I caused her death by hiring that stupid babysitter. He put his arms around me. "I'm taking you out tonight." I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to go anywhere, not even with Shadow. "Yes, your are." He picked me up. I saw a figure of Tessie, she was wearing the exact same outfit when she died. Her favourite fluffy blue dress, and blue bow in her hair. She motioned for me to go with him, even though I don't imagine him putting me down any time soon. I nodded and took in a deep breathe. "Ok, I'll be a good girl and go, if you put me down and let me get changed." I saw the figure of Tessie smile and disappear. "Promise?" Shadow asked. "I promise…" He put me down and I walked into my room.

I quickly brushed my hair and put on skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a peace sign on it. I walked back to where I left Shadow, but he wasn't there. I looked around but I couldn't find him. "BOO!" I heard someone yell. I felt someone pick me up and spun me around. I was somewhere in between laughing and screaming. He placed me down and chuckled. I punched his arm. "That wasn't funny!" I put on a serious face and crossed my arms. "Were you not laughing?" I punched his arm again. "Let's just go." I walked out the door. I held his hand as we walked. If I started walking a little more slowly, he'd tug on my arm a little, making me speed up. A lot of girls watched us walk by, they were either drooling over Shadow, or glaring at me. "Why is everyone glaring at me?" I felt really awkward, I've never had so many people stare at me. "They're jealous." That wasn't all the information I needed. "Why?" I was still staring at all the girls. I stood a little closer to Shadow. I was really scared. "I don't know, maybe because your dating the sexiest, hottest, and most amazing guy in the school." He smirked. "Your full of yourself aren't you?" He puffed out his chest. "And proud of it." Shadow winked at me and I giggled. The girls were glaring even more. "You want to watch them freak out even more?" He asked. "I'd love too." I smirked. Shadow pulled me closer and kissed me. It wasn't like when he asked me out. This was just a quick peck on the lips.

All the girls were going crazy. One of them stomped up to me, she looked pretty upset and was wearing a cheerleading outfit. "What do you think your doing with my man?" She was furious. "Just playing with him a little bit, we had so much fun last night." I gave Shadow a playful grin and kissed him again. "UGH!" The girl tried to kick me, but stumbled and fell. I burst out laughing. She glared at me, dusted herself off, and stormed away.

I was still laughing when I saw a black hedgehog approach us. He looked vaguely familiar. "Hey babe, remember me?" The hedgehog smirked at me and Shadow put a protective arm around my waist. "So, you got yourself an emo boyfriend this time. You went from having a nerd, to a nobody, and now an emo boy. When will you learn your heart is waiting for a bad boy like me?" I finally remembered who he was, Ben, the biggest loser, bully, and bad boy at my old school, before the fire. "My heart will never want you, my heart belongs to Shadow and that's final!" I was yelling and people were staring at me again. This time it wasn't out of jealousy. ""Whoa, whoa, whoa, didn't need to yell. I understand, you just don't want to admit your feelings for me in front of this loser." Ben smirked again. It seems like he never smiled normally. I looked at Shadow and I could see his temper starting to flare up. "Do you know him Breanna?" I took in a deep breath. "This is Ben, he went to my school when I was little and he has always been a jerk." Shadow nodded. "So you wouldn't mind if I…" He glared at Ben again. "Of course not." I smiled evilly and nodded. Ben looked confused. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled. Little spears shot out at Ben. "HOLY CRAP!" He screamed like a little 5 year old girl and ran. "I'll get you someday Breanna!" He yelled as he ran.

"Thanks Shadow." I hugged my hero and he hugged me back. "No problem, anything for my girl." I giggled. I was his girl, and no one else's. "What was he going to do to you if I wasn't there?" I shuddered just thinking about. "Things I do not plan on doing any time soon." Shadow smirked at me. "Not even with me?" He winked. I lightly shoved him. "Not till I am ready!" Shadow chuckled. "And I will be waiting for that time to come." I rolled my eyes. "Well you're going to have to wait till I'm at least 18." Shadow's expression went serious. "I have the patience." I smiled and wrapped my arm around his as we walked back to my house.

**Yeah, I know this chapter kind of took longer than my other ones, but I've been distracted. With school, friends, and now Breaking Dawn is coming out tomorrow. Can't wait! To get back on topic, I just had to my fan character Ben, is based on a real person and his part in the story was based on a real event, but my knight in shining armour wasn't there to protect me. I was left to defend myself. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Day in the Life of Me: Chapter 4

All characters belong to Sega except Breanna and Ben who belong to me. Mika and Mr. Hellsol belong to Shadow of Vlame.

Breanna's P.O.V

"SHADOW WAKE UP!" Today was the day we were going to leave Mobius. The school was taking us to Earth to see ever single state in America. I was so excited. I heard a moan. "I don't want to." I rolled my eyes. I climbed onto the other end of the bed and pushed him off. "OW! What was that for?" I laughed at him. "Well, I want to get to school and go on the best trip ever." I got up and walked downstairs. I was all ready to go, wearing a mini skirt, strapless top, and flats. It seems pretty girly, but I got it from Amy, so I decided to wear it. I could feel eyes on me. "And what are you staring at?" I knew it was Shadow. "Only the sexiest girl I have ever seen." My face was heating up. "Just go get ready."

We were at school and I couldn't seem to sit still. The teacher organizing the trip, Mr. Hellsol, was standing beside a giant ship. "Tails built that didn't he?" Mr. Hellsol looked at me. "Yes." I nodded and walked over to Amy. She was squealing. "You look adorable in that outfit! I'm totally buying you more!" I don't understand how she can be so happy all the time. Blaze walked over. "Hey girly… whoa, never seen you wear something so, um, uh, girly?" Blaze didn't know what to think of me. "I think she's gorgeous." Amy and Blaze continued arguing about how I looked. Rouge came over to see the problem. "Shadow's enjoying the outfit isn't he?" Rouge pointed at him and he was sitting on a bench, staring at me. "Yeah I guess. Hey cover me so I can get out of this argument." I really didn't want to hear Amy and Blaze argue about whether I should be girly or tomboy. "Sure thing. Hey girls, I agree with Amy." Rouge started arguing with the other two.

I snuck over to the bench Shadow was sitting on and decided to sit on his lap. "Hey." I winked. He rolled his eyes. "Damn, how'd I get so lucky?" I gave him a confused look. "Kids the ship is ready! Everyone on!" Mr. Hellsol called. "I'll tell you later." Shadow took my hand and led me to the ship.

We got a seat in the back and I couldn't believe who was in front of us. It was Ben, and beside him was Scourge. This is going to be an interesting ride. I made myself as small as possible in the seat, trying not to be seen. It was too late. "Hey babe." Ben noticed me. "Still with the emo huh?" Of course he gets straight to the front. "Yes, and don't call me babe." I saw Tessie's figure again. She gave me a worried look. "Please don't start a fight Bre…" Tess faded away. "We're changing seats Shadow." He nodded, but the ship started and we were off. "Your not going anywhere." Scourge grabbed my wrists. I started struggling. As I struggled his grip got tighter. I couldn't feel my wrists any more and I was crying. "Aww, is the little girl going to cry to her boyfriend." Scourge was taunting me, trying to make me angry. Instead of me, Shadow was the one angry. He grabbed Scourge's throat and slowly squeezed out the air in his body. "SHADOW! What do you think your doing!" Shadow immediately let go at the sound of Mr. Hellsol's voice. "Nothing…." Shadow looked down. "If I catch you endangering another students life, your expelled, got it hedgehog?" Shadow nodded. Scourge and Ben were silent for the rest of the ride.

The first stop was Minnesota. It was suggested by Tails, who wanted to introduce us to his friend Mika. If he's as big of a nerd as Tails, I'm going to be pissed. We don't need another "Tails" on the trip. Anyway, Tails video chatted him, telling Mika to meet us in this forest. I don't know why it's in a forest, but still.

The ship landed and standing in front of it was a purple and blue hedgehog who looked like Shadow. He had hover shoes, black jeans, a dark purple t-shirt, a dark blue vest, and a necklace with a chaos emerald charm on it. Shadow and I were the last to step out. "Hi, I'm Mika." Mika stretched out his hand, obviously expecting us to shake it. I gave him a warm smile and shook his hand.. "I'm Breanna, and this is my boyfriend Shadow. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mika returned the smile and nodded. Shadow gave him a wary look.

As we walked through the forest Shadow pulled me into a different direction. He had me pinned up against a tree, smirking. "I hope your smirking because you're going to tell me why you're so lucky." I was determined to get that out of him. "That wasn't what I was thinking, but sure. I'm lucky because you could probably have any boy in the whole school. No, scratch that off, the whole world, and you chose me, I feel pretty lucky." I blushed and looked down. Apparently Shadow thought there was something special about me. "Now what were you thinking before that?" I tilted my head. "Let me show you.' Shadow's lips crashed into mine. His arms were around my waist and I put my arms gingerly around his neck. Shadow's tongue slithered into my mouth. I was in total bliss, until I heard my name. "Breanna, Breanna? BREANNA!" It called. My eyes shot open. "Shh, just ignore it." Shadow's voice was quiet, trying to make me relax again. I saw Mika standing behind Shadow. "Oh, I'm uh, sorry, I didn't mean to, um, interrupt, but, uh, Mr. Hellsol, wanted me to look for you." Shadow turned around, glaring. "He ruins everything. The first part of his name suits him "hell". He grabbed my hand and dragged me back in the direction we came from. I mouthed the word sorry to Mika.

"Ok, here are the rules in the hotels, boys are not aloud to sneak into girls' rooms." All the boys moaned. "Hey, we don't want any funny business happening." Mr. Hellsol. shot me and Shadow a look and everyone started laughing. "Anyway, you have to be in bed by 11:00 pm, and all the school rules apply here too. Everyone let out a sigh. Mr. Hellsol seemed pleased with himself.

My roommates were Blaze and Amy. Fun, more arguing. "So, Breanna, is Shadow sneaking in here?" Blaze rose an eyebrow. "Not that I'm aware of." Amy looked disappointed. "That's a shame, the night would've been more interesting." Amy winked at me. "Yeah, and he could bring Sonic and Silver as well." Blaze laughed. "That would be the best." Amy started laughing too. I smirked. "I can arrange that." I took my cell phone and started texting Shadow. _"Meet in hotel room 456B, bring Sonic and Silver for Amy and Blaze ;) love you 3"_. Blaze and Amy stared at the phone waiting for the response. The phone beeped and all three of us looked at the screen. _"B right there, Silver and the faker R my roommates. Love you too 3". _Blaze and Amy were squealing with excitement. There was a light knock on the window and sure enough, the boys were there. Mr. Hellsol already checked our rooms, so we didn't have to worry about him barging in. Amy tackled Sonic. Literally, tackled him to the ground. Blaze gave Silver a small peck on the cheek. Shadow wrapped me up in his arms.

We all sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was more a blissful silence. Amy was asleep in Sonic's arms, Blaze and Silver were silently kissing, and Shadow was playing with my hair. I heard a knock on the door. "It's Mika." Shadow stopped playing with my hair so I could get up. I opened the door and let him in. "You're sleeping on the floor." Shadow glared. Mika nodded and took a seat. "He'll warm up to you." I whispered to Mika. I was right within the next half hour, they were talking about sports while I took short naps. My eyes began too droop and I fell asleep.

It was morning. Shadow was asleep with his arms around me. Everyone else was awake. "Mr. Hellsol said we are leaving soon, but Mika can come with us." Amy said. I nodded and detached Shadow's arms from my waist. He let out a moan, but didn't wake up. I shook him, but he still didn't get up. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. He kissed me back and rolled over. "Get off of me!" I yelled. "Fine." He sighed and got up. I heard Mr. Hellsol yell from across the hall. He was coming. All four boys jumped out of the window. I quickly got dressed. The door opened. "Time to go." One day per state. Wish we could stay longer, but it's better than nothing. Next stop, Wisconsin.

**I think this is one of my best chapters. The idea about the trip belongs to Shadow of Vlame. Sorry about not adding to this for a while, but I have been having writer's block. I'm back on track now though. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Day in the Life of Me: Chapter 5

**Breanna's P.O.V**

I hopped off the bus. Before I could even take one more step Amy had me by the arm. "Let's go shopping and see what clothes Wisconsin has. I did say I'd get you more of those outfits." Amy was dragging me into the direction of the city. Blaze and Shadow followed. "I get to see what she looks like right?" Shadow was smirking. "Of course Shadow." Amy rolled her eyes and continued pulling me. "What about Mika?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Mika walking into a forest. "He said he had to go do something." Blaze looked back as well.

Amy had at least 20 different outfits for me to try on, and that was only in one store. One outfit was skinny jeans and a belly top. Shadow was drooling over me till I went back in the change room. What a surprise. When I was finished Amy bought them for me and we moved on to the next store. This one was a make-up store. "Oh god…." I absolutely hate make-up. I won't even wear nail polish. Amy grabbed my arms and pulled me in. Shadow reluctantly followed.

**Mika's P.O.V**

I didn't decide to follow everyone else into the city. I wanted to go into the forest and pick flowers for this one girl I really liked. I had a note that went along with the flowers. This is what it said: I know you have a boyfriend, but can we at least try? The first letter of her name is 'B'.

As I continued to pick flowers I noticed two shadows behind me. I turned around and saw Scourge and Ben. "What were you doing with my girl in Minnesota?" Ben stepped closer. "Nothing, I sat on the ground while she snuggled up with Shadow. How did you find out I was in her room?" It was kind of odd how he knew where I was. "I have my sources." Ben kept getting closer till we were almost touching noses. "Dude, Breanna's not that hot, get over it." Scourge was tugging on his arm and looked at the sky. Ben pulled his arm free. "Well to me, she's a hot, sexy damn!" He hit me in the chest and I knew what was coming."

**Breanna's P.O.V**

Tails came running towards us. "Do you guys know where Mika went?" He was panting. "He went into the forest. Why is there a problem?" Blaze tilted her head. "Yeah, I saw a dark purple cloud, and that usually means Mika is turning into his dark form." Tails twisted his twin tails nervously. Blaze and Amy went wide eyed. I looked at Shadow worriedly and he wrapped me up in his arms.

We ran, or hovered in Shadow's case, into the forest. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed someone I suspected was Mika shot some kind of dark energy out of his hand. Ben was sent flying and hit a tree. "Mika stop!" Blaze yelled. He ignored her and shot another blast at Scourge, who dodged it. Mika melted into the shadows and reappeared behind Scourge. He punched him in the back of the head and Scourge fell, unconscious. Mika raised his hand so it pointed at me and the rest of the girls. I shut my eyes tightly, thinking this was the end. Next thing I knew, I was behind a tree. Mika must have teleported us.

Mika was looking at Shadow. "I challenge you to a fight." His voice was deep, maybe a little too deep. I grabbed Shadow's wrist as my eyes began to water. "Please don't do it." My voice was quiet. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to me. I promise." Shadow walked toward Mika. "You'll regret this." Mika shot another dark energy blast at Shadow.

Shadow avoided the blast, but it hit the tree everyone was behind. After that, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Mika and Shadow stared at the tree as a limb started cracking. Mika started running towards the tree.

When Mika reached the tree, he looked up at the branch, raised a hand, and it shattered into a million pieces. All the girls looked at him in awe, but before everyone could go congratulate him, he passed out. There was gasps of shock, and a couple girls fainted. I immediately took out my cell phone and dialled 911. "Hello, state your emergency." The little high pitched female voice said. "Yeah, um, we are in a forest, and uh, my friend, kind of, passed out. "Ok, we will be right there." I felt myself fall to my hands and knees, crying. It was like Tessie all over again. Just a different place, a different face, and a different situation. I felt arms around me, trying to lift me up. "Shh, it'll be ok baby, everything will be fine." I looked up to see three worried sets of eyes. Red, green, and gold. My eyesight was a bit blurry from my tears, but I could make out the colours.

Shadow carried me away from the scene as soon as we heard the sirens. "Shadow, I-I can't do this, I want to go home. Everything I see reminds me of Tessie, I even hallucinate and it seems like she's still here." Tears began to roll down my cheeks faster, I began to sob just thinking about how young Tess was when she died. "I miss her…" I said in between sobs. "I know how your feeling Bre. My best friend, Maria…" He stopped talking for a second, looking like he was about to cry. "I thought of her as a sister, but she was shot, trying to protect me…" I saw a tear slowly slide down Shadow's cheek. I was speechless, that explained why he was always so upset, so emotionless, so… how I'm feeling right now. I gave him a hug and smiled weakly, hoping it would cheer him up.

I wanted to figure out what Mika was doing in the woods. "Come on." I motioned for Shadow to get up and follow me. "Where are we going?" He gave me a quizzical look. "To go see what made Mika go into the forest." I started walking, Shadow nodded and followed.

When we made it to the spot the "incident" happened at, I started looking around. "Shadow was looking at the broken tree. As I walked I noticed a piece of paper and a pile of flowers. The paper said: Dear B, I know you have a boyfriend, but can we at least try? Mika. The first letter of MY name was "B". I gasped. Shadow turned his head to face me "Find anything?" I shook my head. "Nope, we should probably go see if Mika's ok though." I quickly stuffed the paper in my pocket and started walking. Shadow gave me a strange look and followed.

I kept thinking about the note, I guess it could be Blaze as well, but what if it is me? What would Shadow think? How would I be able to tell Mika I don't think of him like that? These were all questions running through my head. I noticed we were at the hospital when Shadow stopped me. I looked up and sitting in a chair was the one and only, Mephiles the Dark. Shadow put his arms protectively around me and I could hear a low growling noise coming from him. "I am not here to harm your loved one." Mephiles rolled his eyes. "I am here to visit my son, I had a feeling something terrible happened." Mephiles stated. Shadow eyed him warily and still wouldn't let me go. "M-Mika is your s-son." I stuttered. Just looking at him scared me. Mephiles nodded. "He never told me he was visiting the states, so when I figured out he left, I tracked him down." Mephiles moved in his seat restlessly. Shadow looked like he was going to punch something. "Um, well, we better go, it was nice talking to you, um bye!" I took Shadow's hand and lead him through the halls.

I went looking for a doctor, nurse, anyone who could tell me how long Mika was going to be out for. I noticed a young lynx walking by in a white coat and a clipboard in her hand. "Um, excuse me, do you know how long my friend, Mika the Hedgehog, er, I guess Mika the Dark Hedgehog will be unconscious for?" I asked her shyly. The lynx gave me a warm smile and flipped through the papers on the clipboard. "Yes, about two weeks. Your teacher came in and said you will be staying in Wisconsin till he wakes up." two weeks, that was 14 days. That meant we wouldn't be able to visit 14 states. I smiled back at the nurse. "Ok, thanks for your help!" I exited the hospital with Shadow close at my heels.

I have two weeks here in beautiful Wisconsin. I'm not sure how I'm going to spend it, but I'll make sure it'll take my mind of Mika and Tessie, and take Shadow's mind of Maria. There's got to be something right? I can't always live my life in depression, wishing for the one person I missed the most to come back. Hoping to wake up the day Shadow saved me from Scourge, with his arms wrapped around me, and Tess fast asleep beside me. Realizing it was all just a dream.

**YAY! I finally finished the next chapter! This took a lot of thought, but with Shadow of vlame's help I got it finished!**


	6. Chapter 6

Day in the Life of Me: Chapter 6

Breanna and Tessie belong to me, Mr. Hellsol and Mika belong to Shadow of vlame, Gage and Tricia belong to KlainandBrittanna59LOVESGlee, and everyone else belong to Sega

**Breanna's P.O.V**

Trying to take my mind off Mika was harder than I thought. I have a feeling it's somewhat my fault. If I didn't ask the boys to come into the hotel room, Ben wouldn't have gotten suspicious, and Mika wouldn't be unconscious right now.

_2 weeks later_

I heard a loud knock on the hotel door. I sleepily walked over and opened the door. "HE'S AWAKE!" Amy squeaked as soon as the door opened. My eyes instantly widened and I ran out the door.

In the hospital, everyone was standing around the Mika's bed. Well, not everyone, just me, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Tails, Sonic, Silver, and Mephiles, who everyone stared at warily. Luckily know sign of Ben and Scourge, but the day was still young. "Breanna?" My head twisted suddenly to the direction I heard the voice and I looked into the dull eyes of Mika. "Yeah?" I responded quietly. "I want you to go outside and get some air, you're as pale as a ghost." I nodded. I reached for Shadow's hand and walked over to the door. "He doesn't have to come with you Breanna!" Rouge smirked. A growl came out of my throat. "He's coming with me whether you like it or not…" I responded. "I never knew you were part German Sheppard!" Sonic yelled. "I-I'm not." My voice became shaky. "Well, you growling and being protective, sure as hell makes you seem like one." Sonic replied matter-of-factly.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of the room and sat under a big maple tree. I rested my head on my knees and began to cry. I heard footsteps. "Crap." I whispered. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, so I started to climb up the tree. Hiding myself in the leaves, I saw Shadow walking. "Breanna? Bre, where are you?" He called. I remained silent till the branch cracked. "Damn.." I muttered. I tried to adjust my weight on the branch, but it continued to break, and soon I was sent falling out of the tree, screaming. Shadow looked up and saw me falling. He reached his arms out to catch me. "Found you." He murmured. I flattened my ears and Shadow placed me down. "What are going to do with that?" Shadow asked as I picked up the broken branch. "I'm going to beat Sonic with it." I stated. Shadow laughed. "I'm not kidding." I walked towards the hospital doors when I heard a voice. "_Bre, you know you wouldn't do that unless he was hurting you." _It was Tess's voice. "Tess… He is hurting me, emotionally." Shadow gave me a strange look. "But how would you feel if someone was beating you over the head." I could see Tessie's figure now, and she looked upset. "I don't care how I'd feel! I just want that blue pest out of my damn life! I yelled. "Breanna, are you ok?" Shadow asked, slowly walking closer to me. "NO, I'm not ok, just get Sonic over here. I don't want anyone to see this."

Sonic was standing in front of me with a puzzled look on his face and an evil smile on mine. I swung the branch over my head when I noticed someone walking in our direction. I instinctively dropped the branch and climbed up the tree again, this time, finding a sturdier branch to sit on. I peeked through the leaves, to see a light blue female hedgehog talking to Sonic. "Breanna, I'm not an idiot I can see you, get out of the tree." Sonic yelled. I climbed down the tree and made my way back inside the hospital.

I felt as if I was being followed. I spun around and saw the hedgehog. "I saw you climb into the tree." She said. "What's your point?" I hesitated. Maybe she saw me try to swing the branch at Sonic. "Well, I'm Tricia, who are you?" She seemed nice. Too bad she didn't know how mean I can be. "Breanna." I muttered. "Oh that's a pretty name! Anyway, do you know where I can find Mika the Dark Hedgehog?" She asked hopefully. "Follow me." Tricia nodded and followed.

Tricia followed me into Mika's temporary room. I sat on the ground with my back against the wall, frowning miserably. I was given a few sympathetic looks and a small apology from Rouge, but Shadow was the only one who actually came over to see if I was ok. "Bre…? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He gave me a worried glance. I nodded. "What is it?" He asked. "I want to go home." Surprisingly, everyone heard me. They all turned to look at me, but awkwardly turned away when they noticed my tears. "Ok baby, I'll get Mr. Hellsol to take everyone home, even Mika, and…" Shadow looked at Tricia with a questioning look on his face. "I'm Tricia!" She beamed.

The doctor walked in. "Mika is allowed to leave now." He announced. "See Breanna, we'll be leaving for home soon." Shadow smiled. "What if we don't want to go home?" Amy asked angrily. Shadow took out his gun and pointed it at Amy. "If you know what's good for your damn health you'll come." Amy gulped and nodded quickly.

Outside, everyone was rejoiced because of Mika's recovery, until a male hedgehog appeared. "Tricia, I have finally found you, and now, this will be the last day of your life." The hedgehog brought out a bow and loaded it with an arrow. "Yeah, when pigs fly Gage!" Tricia exclaimed. Seeing this mysterious, violent hedgehog made my anger flare up again. "You won't lay a finger on her if I've got anything to do with it, you so called "Gage" guy!" I yelled, but it was too late. The arrow was sent in Tricia's direction and hit her in the chest.

All was silent except for Tricia's scream of pain. I didn't see any blood though. Instead, what I saw was darkness, surrounding her. It eventually made its way into Tricia. "Guys, d-did you just see that, the black stuff, it j-just went inside her!" I exclaimed. Shadow wrapped his arms around me. "Your hallucinating. There was no black stuff." As soon as I opened my mouth to counter Shadow's comment, Tricia's eyes fluttered and they opened. Instead of an emerald green, they were a blood red. Everyone began to slowly back away when Ben and Scourge walked by. "What's everyone looking at?" Ben asked. He looked in our direction and saw Tricia, standing in a stance as if she was about to attack. Ben's eyes widened and he ran the way he came. That was a mistake, Tricia ran after him.

Tricia and Ben were still in eye shot when Tricia tackled him to the ground. Amy and Blaze looked away, to scared to see what might happen next. Tricia had Ben by the throat with one hand, and clawing him with the other. Next thing I knew, there was a blood-curdling scream and Ben was dead, covered in his own blood.

Tricia started to walk closer to us, when we all sprinted back into the hospital. She seemed to be attracted by sudden movements because before we could lock the door, she reached out her hand and grabbed my arm. I was crying, I didn't want to die, yes, I'd be with Tessie, but Shadow would be all alone, again. I couldn't do that to him. Breaking my train of thought, Shadow pulled my wrist out of Tricia's grip and there was a giant mark on my arm, gushing blood, I quickly got a giant bandage from one of the rooms and placed it on my arm, too frightened to see if I needed stitches or not.

All the girls, except for me, were panicking, running up and down the halls screaming like in horror films when they know the killer is somewhere in the house. The boys and I were thinking of how to stop Tricia. "Breanna, go see if the girls are ok." Tails demanded. "Ugh, whatever."

As I walked, trying to track down Amy, Blaze, and Rouge, I saw a ghostly figure. Tess, is that you?" I figured it was Tessie since every time I see something ghostly, it's my little sister, helping me through my problems. "No, sorry, I know you were probably hoping for your sister, but that's not who I am." The girl was human, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She also wore a blue dress that almost looked identical to Tessie's, but Tess's was puffier. "Th-then who are you?" I stuttered. "I'm Maria Robotnik. I met your sister, neither of us can be "put to rest" for the same reason." She said sweetly. "Oh, why is that?" Hearing the fact that my sister hasn't moved on, even if I was hallucinating, was kind of depressing. "Well, in my case, it's because Shadow is unhappy…" I cut her off. "WAIT! You're the Maria Robotnik who died, the same one who was Shadow's best friend? I was in shock, I never would've guessed it. "Yes, and I've heard from Tessie that you and Shadow are dating." Maria giggled as I started blushing. "As I was saying, I can't be put to rest because Shadow is upset about me dieing, and Tessie can't be put to rest because of the same reason, but with you." Maria was right, Shadow is always so upset, and I've been upset about Tessie. "I can go get Shadow right now, I think he'd be happy to talk to you." Before Maria could protest I ran back to the door.

I dragged Shadow back to the spot I found Maria and saw her sitting on the ground. "Breanna, Maria's not here." Shadow looked at me with a disappointed look. "Thanks a lot…" He whimpered and started to walk away, but before he left, I saw a shiver run down his spine and his eyes lit up. "Breanna, when you said you saw Tessie, you actually saw her didn't you?" I nodded slowly, having no clue what he was getting at. "Well, I'm pretty sure you can see spirits." Shadow exclaimed.

"Tell Shadow I miss him." Maria whispered to me. "Shadow, Maria said she misses you." Shadow looked like he was about to cry. "I've missed you too. I just wish I could see you." He lowered his head. "Please tell him he needs to move on, he has a new life with you, and he needs to be happy." Maria looked like she was going to cry too. I nodded my head. "What did she say now?" Shadow asked expectedly. "She said, you need to move on, and you have a new life with me, so you should be happy." I could see the tears in his eyes. Maria really meant something to him. "I-I would if I could, but it's just so hard!" The tears began spilling down Shadow's face. "Try to, enjoy your life, forget everything about the ark, let go…" Maria's voice was quiet. I repeated her words with hesitation. What I didn't expect, was Shadow walked over and hugged me. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." I whispered back. Still in the embrace, I saw Maria smile and slowly fade away.

I gently kissed Shadow, and he kissed me back in return. Both of us trying to erase the pain of loosing a loved one. Luckily everyone was too busy either panicking and guarding other wise we would've heard words like, "Aw, how cute," or "Look at the two love birds," I really couldn't deal with that right now. When we pulled away. I was curled up in Shadow's lap, both of us silently crying.

After another couple minutes, another figure appeared, my sister, Tessie. I gasped. "Tessie!" I yelled, tears rolling down my face even faster. Shadow hugged me tightly. "We'll get through it, together." He whispered and I nodded. Tessie began to speak. "I know how to defeat Tricia."

**CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just love cliff-hangers, they always pop up at the worst times. Now your just going to have to wait till chapter 7. While I was writing the part where Maria told Shadow to move on, I actually started crying, listening to Fallout by Marianna's Trench didn't help much either. The best part about the chapter, BEN DIES! And my best friend's fan character kills him too. **

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Day in the Life of Me: Chapter 7

All characters belong to their rightful owners, only Breanna, Tessie, and Ben belong to me.

**Breanna's P.O.V**

Both mine and Shadow's jaw dropped. The information we've been looking for since we've been trapped in here is right in front of us. "What is it Tess? You've got to tell us, everyone's life is at stake." I said nervously. "You've got to promise me one thing." Tessie crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "I'll do anything!" The tears were flowing again, I could feel them. "You have to promise me to be happy even though I'm gone, I'll be able to see mommy in heaven." She smiled brightly. I thought for a second and nodded. "I promise." I tried to swallow the tears that were welling up. "Ok, you have to kill her, that's the only way."

I stood shocked for a second. "Maria?" Shadow looked at the spot beside Tessie. "Shadow what are you-" When I turned my head I saw Maria wearing a white dress, a halo above her head, and white wings. "Oh, uh, hi?" I was stunned, turns out, when she vanished, she passed on. Shadow was standing there with his jaw dropped. "Got a little drool there buddy." I closed his mouth and smirked. "Hi guys! I know a simpler way. I can give her some of my soul!" She beamed. "How does that work out if your dead?" Shadow asked. "Well, uh, it's hard to explain, but I guess my soul is still wandering around aimlessly." She giggled. "So we have to go find it? Why does this have to be so difficult!" I pouted. "Because it is." Tessie stated, obviously still mad at me for not being happy.

Sonic ran over. "Uh, who are you guys talking to and why is there an angel! You guys are strange ." He said. "Says the faker." Shadow frowned. "Yeah, whatever, anyway, we're going to be stuck in here for a while, Tricia is still trying to get in." He rolled his eyes. "I'd be able to stop her if Tails would open the door." I banged my head against the wall continuously. "Why me!" I yelled. The ghost of Tess patted her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. I sank down into a ball, rocking back and forth. "We're going to be stuck in here forever, all of us dying, one at a time, all by murder, slowly tortured to death, and for what purpose? Only the reason of hatred, the evil, hidden in each and everyone of us." I burst into hysterical laughter. Shadow slowly walked over to me. "Breanna? What are you talking about." He seemed frightened. "It's only a matter of time, you see Shadow, Everyone says there's a battle of good and evil, but they also say there's evil in everyone's hearts. So, who wins exactly?" I swung my head back and laughed. I gave a giant smile. "She'll find us." Shadow lifted me up and a gripped his chest. "We're all going to die!" I laughed. "How is that funny?" Shadow asked while Maria, Tess, and Sonic gave me strange glances. "Because I'm ready. I'm ready to look Death right in the eyes, and say: You should go dig your on grave, die in it, and go straight to Hell. You took away the two family members I cared about the most, an innocent girl trying to save her best friends life, and a whole lot of other innocent people in the world." I let out a loud blood-curdling scream. My body went limp, and darkness took over me.

_I was walking in a beautiful meadow. Enjoying the summer breeze. The wind started to pick up, the sky turned dark with storm clouds and lightning began to strike. A man in a black hood started walking towards me. "What was it you wanted to ask me?" His voice boomed. "I wanted to tell you, to dig your-" He cut me off. "I know what it was! Saying things like that to immortals isn't very smart, it comes with a consequence. Fortunately for you, it's not your time of dying yet, I will enjoy watching your death when that time comes." With a flick of his fingers the storm stopped. "Wait, what's my punishment!" I screamed. "You'll have to wait and see." He laughed evilly and faded away._

I felt my body slowly come back to life. Eye's still shut, I listened to the voices. "Is she dead?" Blaze's voice. I could also hear the distant crying of Amy. "She doesn't look like she's breathing." Tails stated. "I'll try something." Shadow said, with a smirk on his face coming from the excitement of his voice. "Yuck…" Everyone else said in unison. "Hey, knowing Breanna, she'll kick me, even if she doesn't look the same." His voice quieted down. I felt weight on me and lips gently pressed against mine. He was right, I did want to kick him, but another part of me didn't want him to stop, that part of me seemed louder than the other, so I just moved my hands onto his shoulders and slowly opened my eyes. "She's alive?" Amy asked. She seemed surprised. "Damn, thought she was gone for good." Sonic muttered. Without thinking, I lightly nudged Shadow off me. I lifted Sonic up by the throat and chucked him at the wall. Everyone was staring at me wide eyed. "Uh, Breanna, what happened to you?" Amy asked as she ran to go help Sonic. "I-I don't know." I was staring at my hands. I used to be so weak, not even being able to open a jar, and now, I'm capable of throwing people half way across the room.

When I thought my visit with Death was finished, for a little bit at least, saw him behind Amy, his hands almost around her neck. "NO!" I yelled and pushed Amy to the ground. "You can't evade death honey, it's her time to die." He smiled and faded away again. Silver and Mika came running in our direction. "Is she awa-oh, well her standing right there answers our question." Mika said. "Guys! If you're here who's watching the door?" There was a loud smash, and running down the hall was a blood thirsty hedgehog, Tricia. I stood there, paralyzed. She was going to kill Amy.

Shadow lifted me up. "Breanna we have to run." He said. Amy was still on the ground, struggling to get up, with wide eyes and tears streaming down her face. When we turned a corner I heard Amy's scream, and I knew she was finished, her last breathe taken. I couldn't take it anymore a struggled out of Shadow's grip, out of the corner of my eye I saw Sonic crying. The guy who always keeps his cool, is actually breaking down in tears. "Where are you going?" Blaze asked. "I'm tired of watching innocent people die, so, I'm going to murder the murderer. I ran in the direction Amy was left without waiting for a response.

When I got to the location I saw her body, headless and blood soaked. Her head was no where to be found. Before I began my search for Tricia, I picked up a piece of shattered glass to see what everyone else meant by the fact that I looked different. I saw that my quills were no longer purple, but black, with eyes the colour of dried blood. Instead of my dress and boots, I was wearing short shorts, a tank top, and combat boots with a spiked bracelet on each wrist.

A drop of blood landed on the glass. I looked up to see the crazed blue hedgehog girl staring at me, covered in blood that was not her own, and Amy's head in one hand. She jumped from the ceiling slowly taking one step at a time' laughing maniacally. I looked up at Tricia, and then at the glass. If I timed this right, I could give her a blow to the heart with the glass and she would be done. I closed my eyes. I only had one shot. Too early and she'll move out of the way and possibly kill me, too late, and I'll already be dead. She was just a couple steps away from me. "Now." I thought. My arm moved quickly, stabbing Tricia with the glass. My hands began to become wet with blood and there was a scream before she hit the floor.

Everyone came running. Looking at Sonic, who was looking at headless Amy, seemed like he was going to pass out. Scourge, who was silent the entire time we were in the hospital, finally spoke. "Waste of a perfectly hot chick…." He muttered.

There was a glow coming from the insane hedgehog's body, the hole the glass made began to heal, and light re-entered her body, while the darkness left. Her eyes fluttered open and she stood up. "Hey, Breanna, OH MY GOD! What happened to Amy?" She looked at the pink frail girl beside her. Mika explained what happened. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cried.

I was walking down the hall, not really caring where I ended up, when I saw Shadow leaning against a wall with his eyes shut tightly and arms crossed. When I got closer tears were falling down his face. "Shadow?" I asked hesitantly. He looked up and quickly wiped his tears. "I thought you died." He said quietly. "I'm not." I replied. "Breanna you scared me so much! I thought I was never going to see you again, I thought… you were going to be like Maria." His voice was shaky. "You'd really miss a monster like this, I threw Sonic at a wall, I almost killed Tricia. I broke down crying. "Of course I would, Breanna, I love you, you're the only person that has made me happy since Maria's death." He helped me up off the ground. "Prove it." I said. Without saying anything he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me roughly. I couldn't help but kiss him back. He pulled away and hugged me.

We were finally capable of leaving Wisconsin and go back home to Mobius. But before we hopped onto the bus, everyone gave Breanna a hug, happy to see her alive after her two, very close encounters with Death, even Sonic joined the giant group hug.

**Finally finished this chapter, I'm probably going to end the story soon, I have one more story to finish, and two new ideas. The sooner they are finished the better. I was meaning to put in how Breanna turned "bad" in but I couldn't figure out where to put it so, I'm going to put it in here. So, what happened was Death, took all the "light" out of her soul so that all that was left was darkness, turning hr into an evil little demon, this also gave her more strength. Sorry for the cheesy ending, I couldn't think of anything else and I wanted Sonic to show a little bit of kindness to Breanna so… GROUP HUG!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. A Look into the Past

A Look Into the Past

All Characters belong to their rightful owners

Song belongs to Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars

**Breanna's P.O.V**

You never know how great the things you have are until they're gone. That's what I thought about on the ship back to Mobius. I've lost my mom, my sister, myself, and I've almost lost my life, more than once. Looking back at the past, I realized my life was pretty good.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy I love you!" I gave my mom a hug. "I love you too baby." She kissed my forehead. "I'm never going to leave you." My mom laughed. "Remind me when you're a teenager." I started jumping up and down excitedly when my dad walked into my room. "There's my little angel!" He yelled and lifted me up into the air. "Daddy! Guess what!" I said. "What?" He placed me back down. "I'm never going to leave home, I'm going to stay with you and mommy forever and ever!" I repeated. "Breanna, honey, I have some great news." She beamed. "What mommy?" I'd look up at her with my big brown eyes. "You're going to have a baby brother or sister."_

_End of flashback_

Life was good then. When you didn't have a care in the world and nobody judged you by your taste in clothes, or the friends you hung out with. Everything was perfect. My perfect world started to crumble when my mom and dad started yelling a lot. Being so little, I didn't understand why, but I knew it wasn't good. Sometimes my parents didn't even speak. By grade 4, Ben started to stalk me and always ask me to dances.

A couple really snobby girls started picking on me, and eventually, the fire happened, and life for me has been horrible ever since.

I felt a giant lump in my throat and I tried to swallow it back down. I closed my eyes and let reality wash over me. My mom is dead, my dad has left me, Tessie is dead and hopefully moved on, I'm being teased by Mobius' "favourite" hero, and my confrontation with Death has lead to changing me completely. I couldn't hold the tears anymore. They began slowly falling. With my eyes still shut, I felt comforting arms wrap around me, bringing me closer to the body of the person I trusted the most. "Bre, what's wrong?" Shadow looked at me with concerned eyes. Everyone else on the ship gave me a confused look for my sudden break down into tears. "I was just thinking about old memories, when life was perfect." I sighed. "I know how you feel, I look back at the times when I had Maria all the time." He hugged me tighter and I couldn't resist hugging him back, my tears fell faster.

Almost home and everything brings back memories. I'm curled up in Shadow's arms and it reminds me of how I'd fall asleep in my dad's arms on a long car ride. I wouldn't be dating him right now if it wasn't for Tess. She was the little sister who looked up to you, and you loved her, no matter how annoying she was at times, she was me, just as I was her, and we loved each other deeply.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy, Tessie pulled my hair!" I screamed in pain when my little sister yanked on my ponytail. "Tessie what do you say to your sister?" My dad looked at her sternly. "I'm sorry Breanna." She said in her little baby voice that all moms would usually say "aw" to. I'd give Tess a glare before I ran to my mom._

"_Mommy look!" I showed a mom a frog I caught in our pond. "Breanna get that thing away from me!" She screamed. "Maybe he's my prince charming!" I said eagerly and planted a kiss on the frog's slimy lips. "Aw, nothing happened." I whined. "Don't worry honey, you'll find your prince someday." She smiled_

_End of Flashback_

My mom always looked on the positive side. I'd see a dead tree, she'd see a chance for new life to grow. I'd see the dark and scary night. She'd see the pretty stars guiding our way home. No matter what the situation was, my mom was able to turn it around into something good.

We set foot on our home planet. "Home, finally." I took in a breathe of fresh air. "And everything back to normal." Shadow said. "Yeah right!" I laughed and started running. I ran, and ran, and well, ran, till I reached a river. I stopped dead in my tracks. "What is it?" Shadow asked catching up to me. "Whenever I was scared or upset my mom would take me here and sing to me, always the same song. When I was little it was comforting, now that I know the lyrics, it upsets me." I sighed. "Can I hear the song?" He asked curiously. "Yeah, I'm not as good a singer as my mom though." I took in a deep breathe before starting the song.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'd never let you go._

_When all those shadow's almost stole your light._

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's gone and passed tonight._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door is raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…._

I could hear my mom's voice singing with me. I let her voice linger in the air. "Did you hear that?" I whispered to Shadow and he nodded slightly. The biggest surprise was the glowing light and a light purple hedgehog appearing. "Mom!" I cried and ran up to hug her. She was dressed exactly like Maria with the dress and angel wings. "My baby girl's all grown up now. I wish I had the chance to help you through it." She smiled warmly and then looked up at Shadow. "Ah, you're the man who has been taking such good care of my daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you Shadow." Her facial expression seemed happy. "It's nice to meet you too. It's good to see the person who gave birth to the girl who has finally made me happy again." He looked at me and smiled. "I knew Breanna would finally find her prince. I'm sure you're the one for her." Now my mom was looking at me too. "Mom, I miss you." I began to cry again. "I miss you too honey, but I'm always with you. Whenever you miss me, just sing that song, and I'll be there in heart." She began to cry too. "I love you mom." I sobbed. "I loved you too baby." She whispered as she returned to heaven.

Life goes on. That's the kind way of saying suck it up princess it happens to everyone, but it's true, no matter what happens, life never stops for you to pick yourself up again. Even when you do get better, it throws you back down, waiting for to cave in and give up. What I'm trying to say is, you shouldn't wait for your problems to solve themselves, they eventually get worse over time, and everything can only get better, eventually.

**FIN! That's French for "the end." I might be adding an epilogue, but this is the official last chapter, a look through Breanna's past. I think that's a pretty good ending. Sorry Animegirlglee1019 for not using your idea! This just came to me.**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Eight years later**

**Breanna's P.O.V**

**The miracle of birth is a wonderful thing. My mom always told me, the best part of her life was when Tessie and I entered the world. Watching us grow up and have children of our own was her only wish. Sadly, she never got it.**

**The nurse walked in with two pink blankets in her arms. "You have two beautiful baby girls Mrs. Hedgehog." The nurse beamed as I slowly outstretched my arms. The nurse handed me the babies and I smiled weakly, completed exhausted. I looked up at Shadow. "What should we named them?" I asked with tear filled eyes. "Well, the black and purple one should be Maria." Shadow smiled at me as I rolled my eyes. "Let me finish! And the dark purple one should be Tessie." My eyes brightened at the sound of my little dead sister's name. "I love it." The tears began to slowly roll down my cheeks. "Don't cry." Shadow brushed my matted quills out of my face. "They're tears of joy!" I exclaimed. **

**Tessie reached for Shadow. "I think she wants her dad." He laughed. I nodded my head and passed her over. I noticed her tilt her head sideways and laid her tiny hand down on his. I gave a small giggle. I looked down at Maria to see her fast asleep in my arms. I too, began to doze off as I felt my eyes begin to droop.**

**I woke up and saw Shadow in his chair, where he was before I fell asleep, but I didn't see Tessie with him. I didn't see Maria either. I could feel anger heating up inside me. "Where's my girls!" I screeched. "Bre, it's ok, the nurse took them to the incubators, they have to stay there for a couple days, and you have to stay in this hospital bed for a little bit." He chuckled. "Oh." I blushed, completely embarrassed. "No need to be embarrassed, just motherly instincts." He laughed again. "Stop laughing at me!" I chucked a pillow at his head. "Really, a pillow?" He continued laughing. "Stop it!" I yelled. "Never!" He gave a maniacal, evil laugh. "Ah! Evil man! Doctor, doctor get him out! He'll hurt my children!" I acted all dramatic and ended off with a burst of laughter. "What if they were my kids too?" He smirked. "I'm married to a m-" I was cut off with a pair of warm lips against mine. "You done? Shadow smiled as he pulled away. I nodded slowly, too flustered too say anything. "I leave all the girls speechless." He did a really lame attempt at posing and smirked. "What girls?" I gasped. "Oh, no one. Just the most beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful, sexy, hot, adorable girl I've ever seen in my entire life." He pretended to faint. "And who is this girl of many words?" I sat up. "Well, she's in this hospital, has purple quills, brown eyes that turn red when she's angered, her name starts with a 'B', she just gave birth to two of the cutest girls in the world, and she has a pretty little ring on her finger." I blushed. **

"**I love you." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "No kissing in the hospital!" A doctor came into the room and I crossed my arms. "I have good news. Your fine, and your babies are going to be ok too." I smiled. "Good." I looked at Shadow who was also smiling. "How long do they have to stay here?" I asked. "You can all leave in the morning." Soon enough, everyone in the room was smiling. **

**My eyes were shining brightly as I left the hospital with my two little girls. Tessie started playing with my hair and giggled. "Home?" Shadow put his arms around me. "Home." I replied. **

**When we walked into the house, I noticed 3 angels standing in front of me. I recognized Tessie and Maria first. The third was a light purple hedgehog with brown eyes. "Mom!" I ran over to her. "Hi sweetheart." She smiled. "Look!" I handed Tessie and Maria over to the angelic figure of my mom. "They're adorable, and your husband isn't too bad either." My mom's smile got wider and I looked over at Shadow to see him blushing. "What are their names?" Tessie asked. "Maria, and Tessie." The blonde girl and auburn hedgehog smiled. "I'm glad your finally happy Bre!" Tessie beamed. "Same with you Shadow." Maria said brightly. "Well, we should probably go now." My mom's warm smile turned into a frown. "No, mom, I have so much I want to tell you!" My mom handed little Tessie and Maria back to me. "I'm glad I got to see you and your wonderful family. I just wish I got to see you grow up into the young lady I see right now." Her eyes began to tear up as she faded away along with the two other angels. I let out a long sigh. My new life, with my new family, with new problems. I laughed. "Piece of cake!"**


End file.
